shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Kale
Ben Kale is a student currently attending Twin Branches High. He is a sweet, popular nerdy kid who, at first, gets picked on by the new bully Spencer, who eventually turns to be his best friend. Ben recieved a big change during the game's major change in September 2012 and he is now one of the most popular kids in school and is refered to as 'The Party Guy'. He is currently dating Emily Kessler and is on the basketball team. Ben's most notable storyline has been his relationship with Jessica. Storylines Ben started out as one of the school nerds and he did not have many friends. Ben was bullied by new school bully Spencer . Ben met Denni, however, and they started dating. Jessica then broke Ben and Denni up as she wanted to use Ben to run him for school president so that she could be first lady. Jessica changed Ben's appearance and the popular kids started to notice him. Ben remained unaware of Jessica's schemes and considered her a good girlfriend. Jessica then rigged the vote so that Ben could become school president and Jessica was first lady Zoe and Taylor then exposed Jessica in front of the whole school and Ben found out that Jessica was only using him and that the vote was rigged. Ben and Jessica then broke up and Jessica transfered to a school in France. Ben then befriended Colt who originally disliked Ben as he thought he tried too hard and thought that his girlfriend, Denni, still liked Ben. Ben then got Colt out of trouble with the police and instead sacraficed himself which made Ben grow on Colt. In the game's major change in September 2012, Ben recieved a character change. Ben is now one of the mot popular guys at Twin Branches and started dating Emily Kessler. Ben is also best friends with Spencer and was given a new makeover. A lot of girls at Twin Branches are attracted to Ben now, and he is refered to as 'The Party Guy'. Emily's father, Coach Kessler, dissaproves of Ben as he believes that Ben is not masculine enough. Ben then joins the basketball team and turns out to be the best player on the team. Ben and Emily's relationship becomes troubled when Emly believes that Ben is trying too hard to impress her father. Emily is also annoyed that Ben will not work harder to get closer to his own father. When Ben talks to his father, Emily grows respect for Ben again. Personallity Ben started out as shy and nerdy although when he started dating Jessica, he became more cool and popular. Ben also became a jock when he joined the basketball team and is currently one of the most popular guys at Twin Branches. Ben is still nerdy, however. He is also interested in Science. Age Ben is currently a Junior in High School. Love Interests Denni Fallon Ben had a crush on Denni. At first she did not respond to his advances because she was too wrapped up with Colt. They kissed in the episode, Homecoming Game. But then there was some tension because Denni accidentally kissed Colt thinking he was Ben. However, in the episode, Halloween Party, Part 2,﻿ they officially became a couple. They dated for a short time until Jessica decided she wanted Ben as her boyfriend, so she could be First Lady. Jessica hatched a plan to steal Ben from Denni, which succeeded. This results in Denni breaking up with Ben and Jessica's plan working into the next step. In the season 11 finale however, Jessica's plots are revealed to Ben and the entire school. He assumes that she just used him, but Jessica insists that her feelings for him were real. She is ridiculed in front of the entire school, Ben stands up to her and dumps Jessica in pure anger. Emily Kessler In the SHS novel it seems that Emily, Kimi, Dominique and all the other freshmen girls are interested in him. It also seems that he is interested in Emily Kessler, giving her the nickname 'Yogurt', after he saw she had submerged her hand in her yogurt by accident. In Season 1 of the New Surviving High School, Ben is dating Emily Kessler. In the episode Basketball Tryouts, Ben gets onto the Basketball team with Emily being there to encourage him. Spencer originally rejects and laughs at the idea of Ben trying out for the Basketball team since he thinks that Ben sucks at playing Basketball, but then Spencer becomes impressed with Ben's profound Basketball skills in the tryouts. In the bonus scene, Emily talks with Zoe about how Ben may not have any time for her, as shown when he goes to a pizza restaurant instead spending time with her. In the episode, Paige's Thanksgiving Party, Ben has Thanksgiving with the Kesslers. Coach Kessler has very much respect for Ben to the point it annoys Emily. In The Snow Ball, Part 1, Emily is with Ben before he leaves for his game. Emily continues to tell Ben he does not have to impress her father anymore. She expresses her annoyance about this to Zoe, Sam, and Kimi. In addition to Ben not being able to go to to the dance and Emily not being able to go to the game, they both send each other pictures of the events, Appearance ﻿Ben used to wear a blue polo shirt, and had dark brown hair, and blue eyes. In the episode Christmas Break, Ben buys a pair loose comfortable jeans. It is unknown if he still wears them. In the episode Back To School, Ben has a completely different appearance. He looks taller and is actually noticed by the populars (Jessica, Maria). In the episode The Contestants, Jessica gives Ben a makeover, completely altering his appearence, in the clothes that he wears (now a red shirt), his hair (longer style) and facially. To the populars, this is considered an improvement, as they brand him "hot". In season one of the New Surviving High School, Ben gets a new look. Now Ben has light brown hair that goes infront of his face and wears a red shirt. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Centerscore Student Category:Basketball Team Members